


A large or destructive conflagration

by Deputychairman



Series: Incendiary materials in war [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, it is hard to be careful of someone's feelings, when casual sex isn't casual at all, when they haven't told you what their feelings are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So listen,” he says, and Finn’s listening all right. Finn has been flirted with a lot by pilots, Finn probably already knows what he’s going to say. “I didn’t have a chance to get you a gift - ”</p><p>“You don’t need to get me anything,” Finn interrupts. Finn’s looking right into his eyes.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that,” Poe puts one hand on Finn’s knee to murmur in his ear. “Cause I was gonna offer you a blowjob instead, if you’re interested…”</p><p>If Poe could just enjoy this for what it is, he might find it pretty gratifying the way Finn’s face lights up like that’s the best offer he’s had all year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A large or destructive conflagration

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly from [Like wildfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6156058) but honestly I think the tags give you all the context you're gonna need.

 

Poe avoids Finn afterwards.

It’s either a very adult or extremely childish way to deal with things, but as his whole coping strategy is based on not over-thinking this he doesn’t stop to decide which one.

 

Instead he assigns himself all the long-distance missions he can get away with on the duty roster. Anything that will take him off base for a full day or more, he takes it. Maybe he’s abusing the privilege of rank, but it honestly feels like this is the best he can do for the Resistance right now. Just because he _wants_ to be out of the way, doesn’t mean he shouldn’t take these missions. That would just be masochism, to see what he wants and not go for it, wouldn’t it?

 

The only trouble with long-distance is it gives him time to think. Hours in the cockpit, just BB-8 for company and the unchanging stars to look at. Normally he’s good at keeping focused, at drawing a line between what’s happening on the ground and what he’s doing up here – a pilot has to be good at that.

One night with Finn is wreaking havoc with that focus.

He keeps getting flashes of sense-memory: Finn’s hand on his arm; Finn’s knees pushing his legs further apart. Finn’s hands holding his. That might be the worst, actually.

 

*** 

 

The problem is probably that he hasn’t slept with anyone else since.

He isn’t 23, and despite his reputation he actually doesn’t get into bed with someone new every other day. He _used_ to, so it isn’t that people are wrong about him, but somehow turning 30 and joining the Resistance slowed things down. Sometimes he finds he’d honestly rather get to know someone than fuck them. He remembers his dad telling him something like this when he was younger than Finn is now, and while he didn’t think his dad was lying to him, he didn’t exactly believe it would happen to him either.

That’s another thing that’s pretty funny about all this. If he had a secure comm channel to Yavin 4, his dad might like to hear that. Not the details, but the overall idea _. I really like him, but I slept with him and messed it up. You were right, papa_. His dad would love to hear _that_.

He distracts himself trying to think up a way to get a secure transmission out, planning all the mirrors and proxies he could use so no-one would trace it.

But of course what he really needs is some advice in return, and there’s no way in hell anyone can make _that_ happen.

 

***

 

On his third interminable trip off base, he realises that if he doesn’t do it with someone else soon, it’ll be making this into a big deal. Like he’s waiting for Finn to ask him again.

He isn’t waiting for Finn to ask him again. That would be ridiculous and self-destructive, and besides, if he wanted to do it again, he could ask, couldn’t he? He doesn’t have to limit himself to just talking to Finn, those meandering late night conversations that go nowhere and everywhere and never seem to end. He doesn’t have to sit there listening to him talk until Finn spots someone on the other side of the room he likes the look of, squeezes his knee and leaves him there with nothing but a lingering smile. If he lets that happen, it’s because it’s the smart thing to do. Poe is older, and he knows smart when he sees it.

He can even do it occasionally.

 

So when he has to overnight on Lyen 3, it seems like a good idea to prop up the bar, prove that this is no big deal, and let himself get picked up. First come, first served.

First come is by far the most attractive woman there: a few years older than Poe, black hair cut short and sharp. He smiles back and accepts a drink, doesn’t ask too many personal questions and neither does she. She’s as different to Finn as you could hope for from another humanoid, and she knows exactly what she wants from Poe.

Which is good, because he drank more than he meant to and he has a feeling he isn’t giving the best account of himself tonight. He’s tired from flying, distracted: his head’s all over the place. He knows it’s no way to treat a person who’s taken you to bed but he can’t seem to focus.

When she calls him someone else’s name as she comes, he’s pretty sure he deserves it.

 

Lying next to her afterwards, sweat cooling on his skin, he’s already wondering how soon he can leave when her comm badge sounds. She rolls over and curses.

“Shit. It’s my husband,” she says. “Would you mind…?”

“Oh! Sure,” he mutters, already reaching for his clothes. She waits until he’s mostly dressed before she opens the call, and he lets himself out with his boots still unlaced.

 

Alone in the bunk back on his ship, he’s less sure it was a good idea. He keeps thinking about the way Finn held his hands while he fucked him.

 

***

 

If Finn notices Poe is avoiding him, he doesn’t seem to take it to heart. After all, there are plenty of people on base who aren’t avoiding him, who are doing the opposite of avoiding him, and are totally up front about it.

Poe isn’t spending so much time in the bar or the pilots’ lounge, so he doesn’t see how many of them Finn says yes to. It’s none of his business anyway.

Finn’s young, he’s unattached, he _should_ be out there having fun. He hasn’t had a lot of time for fun before now. Poe’s his friend and he ought to be happy for him.

Poe _is_ happy for him. He is.

 

Just because his first attempt at getting over this with other people was a wash-out, doesn’t mean the idea isn’t sound. He just has to keep at it. Without being indiscreet, it’s probably better if he picks someone on base: he has that reputation as a guy who does this often, for fun, and if he stops completely people will start wondering why. Everyone knows the last person he slept with was Finn, and they might ask if it has anything to do with him.

It’s all very well for Poe to know it has everything to do with Finn, but it wouldn’t be fair on Finn for the news to get out.

 

* * *

 

Poe is half-dressed in the pilots’ locker room, hair still wet from the fresher when Seren comes in.

They were at the academy together, and while Seren may not be the first person Poe slept with he was certainly one of the first he stayed friends with afterwards. He set a pattern that’s mostly worked well for Poe for over a decade: go to bed with people you like, stay friends, don’t fall in love. Repeat as necessary. Poe and Seren have repeated plenty of times - they understand each other. Two of a kind.

Poe doesn’t think Seren would take it badly if he knew what Poe’s first thought on seeing him was. Hell, if it was the other way round, if Seren was looking for a convenient lay, Poe would be happy to oblige.

“Hey, Dameron! You’re here! Didn’t think I’d catch you, everyone says you’re not around much these days!” he says, pulling Poe into a hug.

Seren’s taller and broader than Poe and gives full-body hugs that make you feel like he really is happy to see you. He’s still officially flying with the New Republic, a position that’s increasingly untenable: if it doesn’t end in court-martial, he’s going to get shot down in a deniable accident one of these days.

“Well, here I am. Must be your lucky day,” Poe grins at him.

“Must be,” Seren agrees. He’s still holding Poe by the shoulders, hands warm on his bare skin. Poe lets his hands linger on Seren’s waist. He’s thinking he may not even have to say anything; it looks like Seren has the same idea he does.

Poe doesn’t put the rest of his clothes back on as they catch up, and he can feel Seren’s eyes on him. That’s the advantage of this: they know each other, there’s no time wasted on preliminaries.

“So listen, Dameron,” Seren says finally, “Since you’re already half undressed and we both might get killed any day now, how about it? Once more, for old times’ sake?”

Poe pretends to think about it, but it’s just for show and they both know it.

“Yeah,” he says, and Seren doesn’t even wait for Poe to invite him back to his quarters, he leans right in to kiss him there in the locker room.

When he reaches to undo Poe’s belt, Poe stops him.

“We are so not doing this here, buddy,” he says, breathing hard. “This isn’t barracks, I have quarters with a door and a bed and everything, you know.”

“Oh c’mon, doesn’t the risk of getting caught make it more fun?”

“Ha, yeah, no. I’m actually a senior officer in this Resistance, you remember? Nothing undermines your authority faster than getting caught fucking in the locker room.”

“Oh yeah? You don’t wanna just get my fingers wet and let me bend you over right here?” he slips two fingers into Poe’s mouth and that is very unfair, because Poe is right but Seren really knows how to get him going. Poe closes his eyes and sucks desperately at Seren’s fingers, trying not to make any noise.

 

Which is when the door hisses open and Finn comes in.

Poe has to give him credit for lightning fast reactions: where a lesser man might have frozen in embarrassment at catching his commanding officer half dressed in the locker room fellating someone’s fingers, Finn spins around on the spot without even stopping and heads right back out the door calling, “Sorry, sorry,” while keeping his head turned firmly away from them.

 

Seren lets go of Poe and clears his throat awkwardly.

“Uh, ok, sorry about that. Maybe we _should_ take this to your quarters.”

“Oh, you think?” Poe snaps.

Half the point of this was so that everyone would know he wasn’t just waiting around and pining for Finn. He’s got no grounds to be pissed that Finn knows – Finn was _supposed_ to know!

But knowing isn’t quite the same as seeing.

“I’m really sorry,” Seren repeats, and Poe sighs. He can either turn this into a fight, or accept the apology and go get laid like he planned.

“You’re a dick,” Poe tells him. “Why do I even sleep with you?”

“You’re reckless and have poor impulse control?”

“Yeah. Must be.”

 

***

 

It’s Poe’s own fault, but once they’re in his quarters he finds he isn’t really in the mood to get right down to it.

Seren knows him pretty well though. He doesn’t push it, just makes himself comfortable at Poe’s side on the unmade bed and puts his feet up on the chair. There’s a pile of junk on it that Poe’s been meaning to move for a while now.

“So you ok? Really?” Seren asks, looking round the room like it will give him the answer.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?” Poe follows his gaze, and yeah, ok, it’s messy, but he’s never been into that military order thing anyway.

“No, no reason. Just, I heard about the thing on the _Finalizer_ …”

Poe shivers in spite of himself. He’s pretty good at not thinking about that. He has to be.

“Yeah.”

When he looks up, Seren is watching him. Seren knows him _too_ well, maybe.

“And I met the kid who sprung you, last time I was here,” he continues. “That was him who walked in on us in the locker room, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, that was him.”

“Wow, awkward. Cause I ended up sleeping with him, so -”

Poe flops back onto the bed and actually laughs. It’s not one of his nicer laughs.

It shouldn’t make any difference that Finn has hooked up with Seren: they’re both free, they’re both good people. Poe doesn’t have a claim on either of them. He’s surprised how much it hurts all the same.

“Well, you have great taste. I slept with him too,” he says.

Seren’s eyes widen.

“Seriously? Shit, the Resistance needs to do some recruitment – a whole galaxy out there and you and me are competing over the same guy?”

“Not just you and me, buddy. We’re competing with the whole _base_. Everyone likes him. He’s a great guy, you know. A good man.”

Seren is studying him. Poe shouldn’t have anything to hide from an old friend, but he still wishes they weren’t having this conversation on his bed, where Finn actually fucked him. He’s been away a lot since, and it occurs to him now that he probably hasn’t changed the sheets.

“Hey,” Seren asks gently. “You got a thing for him?”

Poe blinks up at the ceiling. He doesn’t say anything, but the way he doesn’t answer is answer enough.

“Ah shit, Dameron, I’m sorry – I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known you liked him. That’s not cool,” he stops, and the contrition fades. “I mean it is kinda _funny_ , you falling for your heroic saviour like that, but…”

Poe throws a pillow at him. It _would_ be kind of funny, if it was happening to someone else. He’s a walking cliché: Finn swoops in to rescue him like a damsel in distress, and now look at him. He knows the old stories: the General met Han Solo when he rescued her from the Empire, and nobody saw _her_ pining after the guy, did they?

“So did you say something to him?” Seren asks. “Are you gonna?”

Poe shakes his head. “He’s 23, Seren. What would we have said when we were 23, if some old guy we hooked up with started having _feelings_ about it?”

Seren grins ruefully. “Who you calling old?”

“Us, when you stand us next to Finn. He’s having the time of his life, getting laid with someone new every other day. Seriously, what do you think he’d say?”

“I hardly know him, what _would_ he say?”

“Oh fuck, I don’t know. Something kind and honourable about how flattered he is, but that he isn’t looking for that, blah blah blah. I’ve given that speech, I could finish it for him if he got stuck.”

Seren huffs a laugh and leans in to kiss Poe’s stomach.

“Listen, Poe my friend: if he breaks your heart I will finally get around to deserting and come kick his ass for you, ok?”

Poe groans, grabs the pillow back and buries his face in it. “You’re a pal Seren, but I should have known better. It’s _my_ ass that needs kicking.”

“I got better ideas for your ass,” Seren grins, and Poe knows he walked right into that one.

But maybe Seren’s right. Finn’s out there getting laid: Poe should do the same, right? That was the plan. He doesn’t have to act like he’s 20 again, but getting laid like an adult, with another adult who understands where he’s coming from and is being careful of his feelings - he should stick to that plan. It might help.

“Oh yeah? What ideas did you have for my ass?” he asks.

 

 

He does feel better afterwards. He made a mature decision to have emotionally healthy sex with someone he knows and likes, where it won’t turn into a big deal. He isn’t going to sit around pining.

He feels better for all of three hours after Seren leaves, until he sees Finn heading out of the rec room with Tana from the engineering team wrapped around him. When he catches Poe’s eye from across the room, Finn grins and waves.

And then he’s gone.

Poe doesn’t feel better at all any more. He has no claim and no right and he hates himself for it, but this is where he is, apparently.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Poe’s 20 year old X wing, held together with spare parts, glue and prayers, breaks down on the most boring trading outpost in the galaxy.

It isn’t even that far from D’Qar, but the ship’s life support barely got him into the planet’s atmosphere. It would be actual, literal suicide to try to do even the short hop home.

He calls in, and resigns himself to being stuck here until the local mechanic can get a new compressor or the Resistance can spare someone to come collect him. Both of those might be a long time coming.

 

He’s having a beer, BB-8 beeping consolingly at him, when a familiar transport lands on the dusty airstrip in front of him and Jess Pava climbs out. His first thought is that something terrible has happened: why would anyone send a whole ship and pilot here if it wasn’t an emergency?

Then he takes in the unhurried way she saunters down, the big smile she gives when she spots him.

“Hey, boss! Thought you’d be harder to find than this!”

“Then you’ve never been to Picreen before,” he says, holding up his bottle of beer in greeting. “Because lemme tell you, anybody who’s anybody stays right here by the airstrip, waiting for a way to leave.”

“Well it’s your lucky day - you broke down on Finn’s birthday. He was so disappointed when they told him you were stuck here that we drew lots to see who’d come collect you.”

“He asked you to come collect me?” Poe asks, incredulous. That sounds too good to be true.

And it is too good to be true.

“No, course he didn’t ask! He doesn’t know I’m here - you’re gonna be his birthday surprise. That’s all he knows, that the pilots have got a surprise gift for him.”

Poe turns away, obscurely humiliated and not wanting Jess to see. How could they think he was any kind of gift for Finn? Finn, who could pick anyone on base, who has a queue of people waiting to get picked. Not only have they got the wrong end of the stick, they’ve got the wrong stick altogether. There isn’t even a stick in the first place.

She frowns, uncertain now. “We got one of those ribbons you put on gifts, we thought it’d be funny if you wore it, but maybe that’d be a bit, uh, tacky, I don’t know…”

He gets to his feet and drains the beer. _Get it together, hotshot._

“Hey, you get me off this rock, I’ll do whatever you want,” he forces himself to say and she smiles again.

But Jess is smart. She doesn’t mention the gift wrap ribbon again.

 

She hustles him into the locker room and waits while he changes out of his flight suit. The clothes in his locker aren’t anything special, but she puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at him before delivering her verdict.

“Those pants and that shirt are both really ugly, and yet somehow you make them look hot. Weird.”

It’s a bold statement from a woman still wearing an orange flight suit, but he’s too aware of his graceless welcome earlier to call her on it.

Besides, he could use the confidence trip of knowing at least one person thinks he looks hot.

 

Drunken cheering marks his entrance to the rec room where half of the Resistance seems to be celebrating Finn’s birthday. Poe hadn’t even known it was his birthday today, which is just one more reason they shouldn’t be presenting him as some kind of _gift_.

Most of the other reasons are the way Finn leaps up when he spots him like he’s been waiting for Poe all night, as if he never even noticed Poe was avoiding him. Finn probably though he _had_ to take all those off-base missions for the good of the Resistance.

One of these days Poe’s going to have to explain that not everyone is as good as Finn is, or even as good as Finn thinks they are. Starting with himself.

 

People move out of the way to let him through, escorted by Jess and Rapier squadron like an honour guard.

“Happy birthday, Finn!” Jess announces, bouncing on the balls of her feet with pride. “We got you a present!”

She pushes Poe a half step forwards towards Finn, who beams and pulls him into a hug. A warm, nice-smelling, probably not even very drunk hug. Finn is cautious with alcohol: he hugs people because he wants to hug them, not because of the Corellian brandy.

“She went to get him for you!” Snap chimes in as Finn lets him go.

Poe shrugs, aiming for modest and amused. If he can’t pull that off, he’ll have to settle for mildly embarrassed. If he keeps smiling, no one will guess _humiliated_ is nearer the mark. He hopes.

 

He drinks fast to catch up with the rest of the party. Finn is warm next to him on the small sofa, passing him snacks and making him laugh with a story at his own expense. Crammed around the low table with them are two pilots, a mechanic and two nurses: Finn is friends with them all, but right now all his attention is on Poe.

Poe’s _missed_ this. Avoiding Finn wasn’t a good idea at all.

 

A good idea would be seizing the moment. Yeah. It’s time to change strategy: downing the rest of his drink and leaning a bit closer to Finn sounds like a great idea.

“So listen,” he says, and Finn’s listening all right. Finn has been flirted with a lot by pilots, Finn probably already knows what he’s going to say. “I didn’t have a chance to get you a gift - ”

“You don’t need to get me anything,” Finn interrupts. Finn’s looking right into his eyes.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Poe puts one hand on Finn’s knee to murmur in his ear. “Cause I was gonna offer you a blowjob instead, if you’re interested…”

If Poe could just enjoy this for what it is, he might find it pretty gratifying the way Finn’s face lights up like that’s the best offer he’s had all year.

 

When Finn pulls him to his feet, he stumbles and sways before Finn steadies him. He’s drunker than he thought, but not drunk enough to affect his performance. His good decision-making, maybe, but that hasn’t been so hot recently even when he was sober. It’s not like drunk Poe is going to do any worse.

A couple of pilots slap Finn on the back and one gives him a thumbs up as he leads Poe out of the rec room. He’s holding Poe’s hand. Poe smiles and lets himself be led and doesn’t make eye contact with anyone: that faint feeling of humiliation is back, sour like an aftertaste.

 

He forgets all about it when Finn kisses him. Finn’s pulling him in close and holding him tight, right there in the hallway outside Finn’s quarters where anyone could see them. Not that it would matter: everyone knows already, and the part where Poe is in way over his head isn’t something you can just see anyway.

 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Finn has him pushed up against it, kissing him and kissing him. His hands find Poe’s, lace their fingers together before he presses them to the wall on either side of Poe’s head.

And that’s it, that’s all it takes: Poe is undone, so turned on he is washed away with it, his whole body turned into a hot, liquid state of nothing but wanting Finn.

“Lemme suck you off,” he pants when Finn breaks the kiss. “I’ll make it so good, Finn, I promise, just let me - ”

Finn blinks at him, all serious. “Yeah. I know you will, Poe, just – take this off, will you?” he asks, pulling at Poe’s shirt. Poe raises his arms to let him do it, skims out of his pants when Finn pushes them down his hips. When Finn sits down on the edge of his bed, Poe sinks to his knees on the floor in front of him.

He guides Finn’s hands to his head, encourages him to grab hold of his hair.

Finn grunts and tightens his grip when Poe takes his erection into his mouth, but he lets Poe set the pace. So Poe takes it slow and deep, as deep as he can without gagging, right to the back of his throat. Someone on a planet that doesn’t exist any more showed him half a dozen tricks for doing this, for opening up and relaxing to take cock right to the root. And sure, it works, but Poe’s never really thought those tricks were worth the effort. When he’s really into someone, when he really likes them and wants to do something special to – not exactly show them, but show himself, maybe, it comes naturally.

Kneeling at Finn’s feet, with Finn’s hands in his hair, he couldn’t pull off a trick if his life depended on it. He’s running on sincerity and a terrifying intensity of feeling, lost in the sound of Finn’s pleasure, the smell of him, that he can’t think at all.

He isn’t worried that deep-throating Finn like this while Finn is _still fully dressed_ might look needy or desperate. He isn’t consciously thinking about how to make this the best blowjob Finn ever had. There’s just his own arousal where all those thoughts used to be.

 

He knows Finn’s about to come because he relaxes his hold on Poe’s hair so that Poe can pull away if he wants to. Poe doesn’t want to.

“Fuck, Poe, you’re incredible, I’m going to - ” Finn chokes out, and Poe stays right where he is and swallows everything.

It can be a cheap trick if you want it to be, but when you mean it, you know you’re in deep. Poe is almost afraid to pull off and open his eyes in case Finn knows it too.

 

When he finally wipes his mouth and looks up, Finn is smiling dopily down at him.

He strokes Poe’s hair back out of his face and says, “Wow. You probably hear this a lot, but that was amazing. Just - wow. Thank you.”

“Hey, least I could do. Happy birthday, buddy,” Poe says. His voice is hoarse.

“Come up here and let me do something for you,” Finn tries to help him up but Poe hesitates.

“It was a present. You don’t have to do anything for me, it’s not my birthday.”

“Yeah, but I want to. I really want to. Come up here, let me. Please, Poe?”

As if Poe could resist that. He lets Finn pull him up onto the bed and push him down on his back, and this is Finn’s bed, everything smells like Finn. He’s going to embarrass himself any second now, Finn’s just going to breathe on him and he’ll come all over himself.

 

Only Finn’s smarter than that. Finn is reaching for the slick and rubbing slippery fingers against his hole, pressing inside so the sensation distracts him for a second from his aching cock.

Poe can hear himself panting as he bears down to take more and then bucks up into Finn’s mouth. Finn’s got him, finger fucking him as he sucks him off, and Poe doesn’t care how desperate he sounds. Finn is taking him apart and there’s nothing he can do about it.

Orgasm sweeps him away and leaves him wrecked.

 

For a few seconds the physical bliss is all he’s aware of. His whole body is limp with pleasure, and everything is wonderful. But it fades fast, and there’s no escaping the inevitable.

Finn is 24 and he thinks this is casual, because Poe let him think it was casual. Finn is 24 and he wants to have fun. He wants to behave pretty much like Poe did when he was 24, and Poe wants – Poe doesn’t even know what he wants, but it can’t be this. Lying in Finn’s bed waiting to be politely kicked out, because this is casual.

 

Poe’s had more physically demanding sex in his life, but he can’t remember anything that left him feeling so raw, so totally alone and defenceless as he does right now.

That must be why he doesn’t get up. He turns onto his side, facing the wall, and lets Finn curl around him. Finn’s chest is flush against his back, his arm heavy round Poe’s waist. Finn is kissing the back of his neck, and Poe stays still and lets him do it.

He’ll get up and go back to his own quarters in just a minute. He will.

 

***

 

When he wakes up, morning light is streaming into the room and a headache is building at the back of his skull. It’s not a hangover yet, but it might be one later. His eyes feel gritty.

Finn is still plastered against him, draped over him in sleep. Poe doesn’t move. He just lies there feeling the weight of Finn’s body against his, hearing the soft sound of his breathing. It’s one of those pure, still moments that breaks your heart like nothing else.

This is why he should have left last night, because now he’s going to have to walk away from Finn’s sleep-soft face. Sleep can be more intimate than sex. He’s always known that.

Finn is already stirring. He rolls his hips as he begins to wake up, rubbing a morning erection against Poe’s ass.

“Mm. You’re still here,” he mumbles.

He sounds so _pleased_ that Poe is gripped by a horrible doubt.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” he says, and his voice comes out light, joking, just like he wants. “But you do remember who you took to bed last night, don’t you?”

“Shut up, 3PO,” Finn murmurs, and then he’s giggling into Poe’s shoulder, holding him tighter, harder against his cock. Poe struggles for a second for the pleasure of feeling Finn manhandle him, but Finn lets go.

“Don’t,” he says, pulling Finn’s arm back around himself. He’s _pathetic_.

Finn reaches down to palm Poe’s cock as he goes back to thrusting gently against his ass. “Hi, Poe Dameron. I definitely remember taking you to bed last night.”

Finn’s erection is rubbing against Poe’s crack, and it feels the best kind of filthy: any second now Finn is going to roll him over and fuck him, but right now the tease is driving him crazy, the tantalizing thickness of Finn’s cock hot against his hole; Finn’s hand tight around him.

“It’s not my birthday any more,” Finn says, putting a twist into his stroke that makes Poe’s breath hitch. “But I really want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

“Yeah buddy, anything you want,” he gasps out.

The worst of it is, that’s true. He really would let Finn do anything he wants.

“Where’s the slick?” Finn mutters, letting go to grope in the bedding for it.

“Don’t need it,” Poe tells him, breathless. “I’m still wet from last night, when you...”

Finn muffles his groan in Poe’s shoulder.

“You do need it – here,” and he’s found the tube, presses it into Poe’s hand. “Get some on my fingers,” Finn tells him, and Poe doesn’t argue.

It’s cool against his hole, and he gasps, “Yeah, yes, yeah Finn,” when Finn slides the tip of his cock inside. Poe pulls his leg up, opening himself up, and Finn pushes all the way in, just like that.

It’s the best kind of morning sex: warm and sleepy and easy. Finn’s rocking deeper and deeper into him, lighting him up from the inside while his hand strokes his cock. Poe isn’t thinking about anything except how good it feels. Right now, Finn is fucking him, and reality can wait until afterwards.

Reality can wait until he’s come with a sob all over Finn’s sheets, until after Finn has pounded into him three, four, five times and gasped out his orgasm, holding Poe so tight he can hardly breathe, and in that moment it is _perfect._

 

Reality can wait until Finn slips out of him and rolls over to look at to the message flashing on his comm unit. Until Finn sits bolt upright and yells, “Rey’s coming back!”

“What? When?” Poe manages, blinking up at him. He’s suddenly cold without Finn pressed up against him.

“Now!” Finn’s already out of bed, gloriously naked, heading for the refresher. “They land in 15 minutes! I’ve got to be there!”

Poe sits up a lot more slowly. He doesn’t feel anything yet, not even surprise.

“Hey, that’s great, buddy,” he hears himself say. Of course it’s great. It’s great for the Resistance, it’s great for Finn.

 

Finn is in and out of the refresher in two minutes flat. Poe has found his clothes but he hasn’t got very far in putting them on. His hangover has suddenly kicked in and he needs caf. Or water. Something.

“Did you want -” Finn gestures at the refresher while he pulls on his pants.

“Uh, no, look, you get ready, I’ll head off now,” Poe says, rubbing his eyes.

“Okay then. I’ll see you down there, right?” He’s looking around for a clean shirt and Poe watches him dully.

“Yeah, sure. See you down there,” Poe agrees. He shoves his feet into his boots without stopping to look for his socks, scoops his jacket up off the floor.

“Does this look ok?” Finn asks him, pulling a grey shirt over his head.

“Yeah, buddy. Looks great,” Poe tells him.

He’s an adult and he can manage this. He even puts a friendly hand on Finn’s shoulder.

 

He doesn’t stay to watch Finn fix his hair in the mirror. He can’t. He has to get cleaned up, get changed. He can’t roll out of Finn’s bed and go down there wearing last night’s clothes, to watch Finn welcome Rey.

 

In the end he doesn’t go down there at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in two minds over whether this sequel was really necessary because the unresolved ending of the first story was part of my ARTISTIC VISION, ok? But a lot of people asked for it, the eagle-eyed reader may notice that there is still nothing resembling resolution here, so perhaps I'm just expanding the scope of my ARTISTIC VISION and it's all ok?
> 
> Howl about your Star Wars feelings with me on [Tumblr](http://deputychairman.tumblr.com/)! The working day won't just waste itself you know.


End file.
